


AS MUCH AS YOU DO //Crygi oneshot

by Dragdiva



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bi, Breakups, Closeted Character, Crystalmethyd, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Oneshot, Self shaming, crygi, gigigoode, homophobic slur shaming, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragdiva/pseuds/Dragdiva
Summary: How dare he act like that Geeg, I'm so mad that he's hurt you after all of this I'll kill him." Gigi looked up at the older girl, "please Crys don't bother he's an idiot although I'm more dumb being with him for so long..Crystal can hold her tongue on her opinions of Gigi’s new ex but can she hold Her tongue for her own opinions on the girl she’s best friends with...
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	AS MUCH AS YOU DO //Crygi oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick one shot I though of yesterday morning!!! 🥰🥰

Triggers * homophobia

Wrote in 3rd person

The two girls on the younger girls bed sat crossed legged, knees touching still holding each other's hands. They had just broken from a much needed heartfelt hug, the older one hated seeing the taller of the two upset. "How dare he act like that Geeg, I'm so mad that he's hurt you after all of this I'll kill him." Gigi looked up at the older girl, "please Crys don't bother he's an idiot although I'm more dumb being with him for so long, I just want to move on but I hate that I have to move on, I loved him I can't believe I caught him with Vanessa ." 

The young girl had ended her relationship with her toxic long term boyfriend by phone call and she knew the only person she wanted to be near was her best friend, so she rang up Crystal, in tears to see if she would come over. The older girl heard her crying and didn't give the girl time to even ask her or even talk about it. It was in Crystal's nature, she hated seeing her friends upset and wanted to protect them from almost anything bad. Last year Daya one of her other best friends broke up with her ex Girlfriend after she tried to steal her savings and raid her house where she lives with her family . Crystal had lost her mind and her and her other friend Daegen drove around to find her ex's house and let's just say several words were said to this girl and the reaction of them showing up was enough to show who was boss.

At this point, Crystal really hadn't thought twice about doing the same thing again only worse on this guy. For as long as Crystal had known Gigi she always felt like there was a deep connection between her and the girl and seeing her hurt was like a kick to the stomach. The only thing holding her back right was Gigi's pleads for her not too. As much as she was angry she knew to listen to the slightly younger girl. 

Crystal has the girl's hands in a tight squeeze, the reassurance of it was always comforting to Gigi andit was slowing down the previous hysterics that appeared when crystal first walked into the girl's bedroom. Once she knew she was at some sort of regularly she knew what would make her happy. Grabbing the remote to Gigi's tv she got netflix to load as she passes it to Gigi, "pick any movie you want to watch, chick flick or whatever you desire, i'll be back in two minutes." The curly haired girl smiled at the other girl who was now smiling happily. "Where are you going to" the older girl simpily tapped her nose as she got up off the bed and left the room towards the staircase of the other girls house.

Both girls were both very familiar with each other's houses and for Crystal, Gigis mother has always been like a second mom to her. The girls have been friends from the start of elementary school when Gigi's family moved into Crystal's town. There had been countless times where they have had sleepovers with just the both of them or with the rest of their group or the countless parties the group have ran inviting the whole school.

The curly haired girl skipped into the kitchen where Gigis mother was sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Ah Cryssie I thought it was you that came into not too long ago. How are you dear" "I'm great Kristie, how your morning been.." " Tiring I'm just back from that new gym club I said i was gonna start, worst decision ever..." Crystal giggles at the comment.

"Is she feeling any better, I'm assuming she phoned telling you about her and Daniel, she's been really shook up about it." Crystal nodded to her, Kristie pulled an annoyed look up on her face, "I'm disappointed that a guy would treat anyone like that. I'm devastated for her, I sat all last night with her as she cried into me but I think a little bit of crystal tlc might do the trick for her." Again the young girl nodded, "we're gonna watch some movies and I was gonna bring some comfort snacks up, so I was planning on raiding the pantry if you didn't mind." Kristie smiled at the young girl "be my guess dear, take one of the boxes at the back and lift whatever you want!!" Crystal smiles at her while running over to Kristie giving her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Kristie you're a star!!"

The girl skips into the pantry and starts to load a few of her favourites and Gigis favourite snacks into the box that she unfolded. As Kristie appears at the doorway, "you can bring this up too with you." She hands Crystal a majorly large tub of salted Carmel ice cream and two spoons. "Good thinking forgot about ice cream that's her favourite." She grabs the box thanking Kristie again and as she leaves the room, Kristie stops her. "You know Crys, I can only hope she finds someone who would love and care for her as much as you do and the same for you, you are a truly amazing young girl."

A tear trips the consistently emotional girl face, "thanks Kristie I'm glad that she's got an incredible mom like you and that I've basically got the coolest second mom ever." The young girl gives the older woman a toothy grin before returning back upstairs to her friend, the words repeating in her head that Kristie had said. " I can only hope she finds someone who would love and care for her as much as you do.."

"AS MUCH AS YOU DO..." it rings in the her head, does Kristie see how painfully obvious she is and how much the young girl wishes that instead of calling Gigi her best friend she could call her "her girlfriend" instead.

The closeted confused lesbian had had a crush on her since before she can remember and it's only grew stronger with time. Crystal hates the fact that she unsure if she's into girls or not and she hates that she has a crush on her even more only because if Gigi didn't feel the same way not only would it crush crystal loosing out on her crush she would also loose her long time best friend too.

The curly haired girl just about opened the door to enter the other girls room as her hands were full with the box of treats. She enters and discovers Gigi sitting crossed legged at her vanity twiddling a strand of her long hair, she set the box on Gigi's bed looking at the tv, she has dreamgirls sitting waiting for the both of them.

Crystal plops herself on the edge of the bed as she watches her comb her long sandy light brown hair. "I think I need a new start a fresh beginning, maybe new hair. I'm thinking chopping it up to here and either bleaching it platinum or the deepest black possible." She fumbles with her hair showing her friend how much she wants to cut off as Crystal notices the young girl has her crafting scissors sitting on the vanity. Gigi notices that Crystal has spotted them. "I was gonna do after you disappeared but I chickened out. I just don't what to do..."

Crystal got up and plopped herself beside the worried of the two. "First of all let's make the decision properly and not on impulse especially since your head's still not 100%. Secondly if you decide on this maybe a hair salon might be a better place for you to go. Thirdly if your getting my opinion, I love your hair how it is at the moment but I think you'd suit anything you put your mind to. You're beautiful no matter what hairstyle you've got." The younger girl looks at her best friend, "but you see I don't feel beautiful because if I was beautiful he wouldn't have cheated on me. Why would anyone want to love an idiot like me." The girl's eyes swell with tears as they fell into her lap.

"I never want to hear that from you ever again angel. You should never think down on yourself like that. An idiot you are most certainly not, You're Gigi motherfucking Goode and you are so intelligent, witty, incredible, gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have you." Gigi sniffles nodding looking in the mirror. Crystal turns the girl's whole body to face her while she grabs the slender fingers of the younger of the two. "You need to start believing it. You need to see what we all see out here, in here." Crystal used the hand as a guide flying it through the air before pointing the girl's own finger to her chest tapping it just above her heart. "Please don't let anyone tell you anything different to make you feel any less."

Gigi sniffles at the speech crystal made, she grabs the hand of her best friend and gives it a squeeze. Crystal started to tear up after rambling on, "please don't cry Crys, you set me off again and I've cried enough over all of this." She giggles wiping the red heads eyes as she sighs frustrated. "I'm just so fucking mad that he's made you feel this way Gee. I honestly can't quite believ.." crystal notices that Gigi has looked down to her lap. "It's...it's the reason why he cheated crys." "Yeah because he's a nasty cheating pig that deserv..." Gigi puts her finger to the outraged girl. "Crys he did it because I confessed I was bisexual to him." The blonde looked down again her cheeks flushed red.

"W...wa..wait you're bi?" Crystal gasps. She watches Gigi nod her head slowly, not moving her view from her lap she continues. "I was so certain that it was a good time to tell him... I was over at his and we were chilling and I just said it out of the blue.

He turned to me, and had the most disgusted look on his face. I can still see it and he said to me 'why can't you just pick a side so does that mean your some sort of lesbian then. That's disgusting, you greedy bitch. Have you been bringing women and all sorts home without me knowing. I thought you hated people who cheated, a bit hypocritical don't you think.' 

I didn't even say anything to him I couldn't so I walked out and left for the night until I received the message from Vanessa telling me that she'd scurried from his house after she'd found out he lied to her saying that

We'd broke up ages ago, when we were still in a relationship and that she never wanted to be the mistress of anyone's relationship especially a kind hearted person like me."

There was silence between the two as the red head tried take in the information. "Please say something Cryssie. I can only hope the silence is some sort of good news." The blonde bit her lip nervously waiting for the other to do anything but it was like she had been shook frozen to the core. "Cryssie?!" 

Crystal on the other hand was envisioning the prospect of Gigi being bi. The answer to her question. It sort of filled that hole of questions but set a fire behind her the girl she had a major crush on her best friend actually liked girls and that she might have a chance." A release of her hands was the thing that brought her back to reality to Gigi panicking and shuffling backwards. "I can't deal with another rejection not from you." She runs towards her en-suite, "especially with how I feel about you." The blonde says almost unaudiably but crystal hears her.

Especially with how I feel about you.... especially with how I feel about you....SHIT! Crystal realised what she'd had said and got up to chase her but by the time she had Gigi had slammed the en-suite door and locked it. Crystal could hear the distress in the heavy breathing from the other side of the door. "Gigi please open the door." There was no reply no sounds from the other side. "Geege Answer me please, are you okay, open the door." Crystal knocked lightly but No sounds appeared from the room as Crystal started to panic. "Gigi answer me" she said slamming her handloudly on the door several times." An angry sigh appears "you'll break my door doing that" she scuffs. "At least I know you're alive, please open the door so we can talk properly." Crystal sighs cancelling the certain negative thoughts partly out of her head.

"What just so you can tell me what I know you're gonna say." She sarcastically laughs, "I think I'll pass on that one." Crystals lip drops she didn't mean for her reaction to come out in this way to her friend but she knew she had to make it right. "What reaction do you think I had" she trembled. The ginger had slid down the door to sit on the floor. Her hands were shaking with nerves underlying the fact that she had screwed up big time.

"The fact that you are uncomfortable with me being bi that you never expected it and that you don't want to hang out and be friends with me anymore. You know what I wouldn't be surprised if you did feel that wa..." "Geege, I could never think of you in that way it would be pretty hypocritical considering I'm gay" crystal knew she had to do it to set it right, hearing Gigi talk so down about her own sexuality was killing the ginger knowing the only thing that Gigi should be feeling about her sexuality is proudness.

"Wait what?" Gigi said softly... "yeah Gigi I'm gay, big homo, into pussy, non dick sucker, opposite to Hetero... a lesbian!!! The door opened behind her to reveal a solemn Gigi standing looking at the other girl. Crystal could barely looked at the other girl. She watched her legs and feet move to face her. "Why didn't you say anything." Gigi whispered. Crystal bit her lip unsure whether to confess or not.

"I guess I was trying to process why he would say such things to someone like you." The blonde nodded as she sat down facing the girl touching knee to knee again. "I'm sorry I made you worry over not reacting." the ginger spoke softly. "I'm sorry for panicking you when I wouldn't speak in the bathroom." There was silence but at least this silence wasn't negative it was more mindfelt... peaceful and neutral minded.

They both got up and made their way over to sit on Gigi's bed. Crystal kept thinking whether she wanted to query her friend's whispered confession. She knew she had to do it with no though or she'd get nervous. "Did you mean what I think you meant." crystal whispered softly after a few minutes of thought. "Meant what?" The blonde tilted her head to the other as the ginger looked at the blonde in the eyes for the first time in a long time, she felt her hands start to vibrate again. Gigi noticed and grabbed them smiling softly.

"When you said 'Especially with how I feel about you' is it what I think." Gigi's cheeks flared pink, "you heard that?" The ginger nodded. She noticed the blonde bite her lip nervously as she glanced at the tv turning on dreamgirls. "It's now or never crystal." The ginger said to herself. "Geeg" she whispered gaining the attention from the blonde. Before the blonde could answer her crystal pulled in closer to her and let her lips touch Gigi's. When the blonde fully understood what was happening she kissed the red head back. She could only focus on how soft crystals lips felt against her mouth, how addictively she invaded all her senses.

The kiss intensified when Crystal ran her tongue across the younger of the twos bottom lip looking more to which the other reciprocated allowing her access. Crystal was the one to end it pulling back from the blonde with their lips popping from the release. She watched as the blonde pouted. "We've missed the start of the film now..." she paused looking at the girl beside her. "But at least that answered my question without me having to verbally tell you." She giggled batting her lashes at crystal.

"Well it answered my questions too " the red head bend to the bottom of the bed reaching into grab the bag of popcorn in the box opening it and scooping a large handful. Dropping a few into her own mouth before playfully dropping a few into Gigi's. Gigi smiled at crystal, the kiss confirmed any doubts that she had and almost certainly made her forget the reason crystal was over for at the start.She didn't care she knew crystal was her person and the intensity of the passion behind the kiss confirmed that.


End file.
